Trick Or Treat?
by Gemini-Victoria
Summary: What would have happened if Lily and James weren't home on Halloween 1981? Features Halloween, Tim Horton's, and Trick or Treating. AU


A/N: Well hello everyone, Just want to wish everyone a happy Halloween and to let you know that I am taking several liberties with this story one of them being that they have Tim Horton's in England!!! Please Review!! G-V

Trick or Treat?

Oct. 30 1981

"SIRIUS BLACK, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!" A woman screeched from the living room of 935 Snidget Dr. "We are supposed to be in hiding! What if Voldemort were to see us?"

"Oh, c'mon Lils lighten up; you, James and Harry here need to get out before you lose your minds of cabin fever." Sirius said "Besides you'd be dressed up, so no one would recognize you."

"B-but… James back me up here!" said Lily turning to her husband.

"What's the problem Lily? It seems perfectly safe to me; and besides weren't you saying just last week that Harry should have a good understanding of Muggles?" James asked with a grin at Sirius.

"Yes but I did_ not_ mean Trick-or-Treating! Remus, please say _you'll _back me up on this one!" Beseeched Lily, appealing to their last friend Remus Lupin, who was usually the most rational of the group known as "The Marauders".

"Well…. Lily does have a good point… I mean what if you were recognized, even dressed up by a Death Eater James? They'd kill all three of you before you realized you'd been seen. Said Remus; with a worried look at the baby boy sitting in his lap.

"Oh come on, Moony!! Where's your sense of FUN!!?? You're_ supposed _to be a Marauder!" Whined James and Sirius together.

"_I _grew up, something you two still needs to do" said Remus, with a frown.

"Look, if you're sooo paranoid we'll polyjuice our-selves as well, so there's even less chance of being recognized, ok"

"Well……" said Remus and Lily, not having any further arguments.

"Great! It's settled then, this time tomorrow we'll be out Treat or Tricking."

"Trick or Treating James and just what will we go as anyways."

"Hmmm …. Wait! I've got it! What about coffee and donut?"

"Oh, and what would Harry be, a Timbit?"

Sirius and Remus howled with laughter "Yeah, and moony will go as a chocolate chip cookie, and I'll go as a breakfast sandwich."

"MMM chocolate chip cookies…." Remus said with a glint in his eyes.

Everyone rolled their eyes teasingly at this because they all knew of Remus' obsession with anything chocolate, laughing and talking excitedly, the Potters walked their two friends to the door and wished them a safe trip home.

*******************************************************************************************************

Oct. 31st 1981

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all spent the day making their costumes. Well ok, _Lily _spent all day making their costumes, seeing as none of her friends, nor her son, could sew a stitch. But the costumes were made all the same.

By 6 o'clock Harry, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had all gotten in their costumes while being poly-juiced as little children. Once they were all dressed, they locked up and left the house.

The crew went up and down the streets collecting candy for several hours. At about 10 pm, they decided to go back to Lily and James' house to eat some candy and put the "Timbit" to bed.

As they walked up Snidget Dr, Remus began to notice something. It was _way _too quiet, especially for a night like tonight. Then he saw it someone in the Potter's second floor window. Just before they rounded the corner that would take them to the gate of the house, he said "Wait, look in the upstairs window."

As soon as they did, they saw what Remus was on about. The Dark Lord Voldemort was standing in their master suite bedroom.

"Oh My Goodness How could he betray us his best friends!" James breathed. Turning to his wife he said "Lily, I love you and Harry, please for your safety, go to Remus' house while we try to hold him off; We'll come for you as soon as we can"

*****************************************************************************************************

Lily who knew she had to protect her son at all cost, went not Remus' house but to Hogwarts, and straight to Dumbledore. When she got there she said the password (Sherbet Lemon) and ran up the spiraling staircase as fast as she could.

Lily didn't even knock she just barged in, and said all out of breath "Peter-Traitor- Voldemort- James-Trouble-HELP!!"

Albus looked at her with a weird look and said "I'm sorry Lily, I must be losing my hearing, in my old age it sounded like you said that Peter is the traitor, and that Voldemort is at your house."

"That's right sir" Lily said nodding eagerly "Now what are we going to do?"

"I will go down there and see what is to be done." Said Albus and with that he grabbed Fawkes and flashed out of the office.

*******************************************************************************************************

The duel between the light and the Dark had already started by the time Albus got there; and he was proud to see that the Marauders were holding their own against Voldemort. Dumbledore walked in to the parlor and began to sneak around to get behind Voldemort, which was only too easy as Voldemort was concentrating on 3 opponents at once.

Now, Dumbledore had been in the process of developing something that might be able to take down the Dark Lord before this battle. He had an experiment that had not been tested. So as he snuck up behind Voldemort he decided what better time to test it than now?

Directly in line with Voldemort's back, Albus raised his wand and yelled "MORSMORDE ERADICTIA DESTRUCTO!" When he yelled this everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Dumbledore as a bright, white light came out of his wand and hit Voldemort straight in the chest.

Once the light had died down everyone looked to Voldemort to see what had happened to him, or rather, what was left of him; because between the blast and the shock of seeing Dumbledore there in the first place the shock had been too much for his over-taxed heart to take, and he had passed away from a heart attack.

When James realized what had happened he said "Come, let's go tell Lily and the rest of the Order what has happened" and with that they went to Hogwarts.

They were just about to enter the doors of the school when Sirius said "Well looks like we got a big treat after all"

And with everyone laughing they walked the rest of the way to peace.

The End


End file.
